Seme Terhebat!
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: bagaimana jika Sasuke sang seme terhebat disekolahnya bertemu dengan Naruto seorang polisi yang sedang menyamar?. 'aku adalah SEME TERHEBAT, baca itu dengan baik-baik'. /NaruSasu/tyopo/OOC/ RnR?


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah, OOC banget.**

**Seme Terhebat!**

"Kya,, Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali"

"Krennnn…"

"Jadilah pacarku, Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-kun,,, kapan jadi semeku.."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Hah. Itulah teriakan gila dari fansku saat aku baru sampai disekolah dan turun dari mobil, aku berjalan dengan santai memasuki gedung sekolah dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelingaku. Kepalaku bisa pecah kalau terus mendengar teriakan gila mereka. Kalian jangan herang kalau mereka meneriakiku seperti itu.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, anak ke dua dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal, terhormat dan tentu kaya raya. Jangan heran juga kalau mereka menggilai fisikku yang sempurna ini, tampan? Jangan tanya. Keren? Oh ayolah, jangan membuatku tertawa dengan pertanyaan kalian. Tentu saja aku ini tampan dan keren, lihatlah fisiku yang sempurna ini, tubuh tinggi dan berotot tentu saja karena aku mengikuti ekskul basket, mata onyx tajam yang akan membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut dikakiku, rambut dark blue dengan model emo keren yang hanya dimiliki olehku, dan ingat jangan sebut rambutku ini pantat ayam atau aku akan membunuh kalian. Yaya itulah fisiku terserah kalian mau bilang aku sombong karena itu memang kenyataan tapi bukan itu yang membuat aku bangga dengan diriku, yang membuat aku bangga pada diriku adalah aku, ya tentu, aku adalah SEME TERHEBAT, baca itu dengan baik-baik.

Seperti kata orang-orang, hidup itu harus dinikmati, dan aku hanya coba menikmati hidupku yang sempurna ini. Jangan tanya berapa perawan atau perjaka yang berhasil kutiduri. tentu saja semua yang perawan dan perjaka yang kutiduri datang sendiri padaku, aku tak perlu repot mencari mereka karena mereka sendirilah yang akan datang padaku, dan aku hanya akan melakukan one night stand dengan mereka, setelah itu aku tak peduli dengan mereka dan memasang muka super stoic dan datar khas Uchiha yang aku dapat dari keluargaku tentunya. Terserah kalian mau bilang aku ini brengsek atau apapun itu, inilah hidupku. Hidup Uchiha Sasuke seme terhebat di konoha high school.

.

.

**"Teett…teett…teeett"** suara bel pertanda jam masuk dan pelajaran akan dimulai pun telah terdengar, semua siswa dan siswi pun segera masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing. sasuke pun telah duduk manis dikursi paling belakang dan pojok dekat jendela, melihat pemandangan langit dari jendela adalah hal yang lebih suka dilakukan Sasuke dari pada melihat kelas yang isinya teman-temannya yang menurutnya aneh, ada Shikamaru yang selalu tidur dengan nyenyaknya padahal jam pelajaran baru dimulai, Kiba yang kadang membawa anjing kesayangannya diam-diam, Ino dan Sakura yang selalu meliriknya dengan genit, jangan tanya apa mereka perna ditiduri oleh Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak akan mau meniduri cewek aneh dan genit seperti mereka, belum lagi dia tidak mau ambil pusing kalau meniduri orang yang sekelas dengannya, ada Chouji yang selalu makan, Hinata yang kelewat pemalu, Neji dengan rambutnya yang seperti berbie, Lee dengan semangat yang kelewat batas, dan masih banyak lagi teman sekelas Sasuke yang menurut Sasuke aneh tapi Sasuke malas membahasnya.

"Pagi anak-anak" semua murit kelas 11-1 tersentak kaget saat mendengar sapaan pagi dari sensei mereka yang biasanya selalu terlambat itu.

"Pagi Kakashi-sensei" balas semua murit yang telah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memilih diam dan masih sibuk menatap langit biru yang lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"semuanya hari ini kita kedatangan murit baru pindahan dari Suna, silakan masuk" setelah sebuah izin yang terdengar dari Kakashi-sensei, seseorang yang telah menunggu untuk diizinkan masuk langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kelas yang hening itu entah kenapa, padahal saat dia berjalan bersama sensei tadi kelas ini terdengar sangat ribut.

Hening

Hening

He- kyaaa.. tampan

Keren…

Kyaa.. jadi pacarku yaaa

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Uzumaki-san" Kakashi terlihat malas saat melihat muritnya yang berteriak gila.

"Hallo semuanya, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku pindahan dari Suna, dan aku sangat menyukai ramen, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah dan membuat semua siswi dikelasnya merona karena melihat senyum diwajah Naruto yang membuatnya bertambah tampan.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong yang tersisa disebelah Uchiha-san" Naruto memberi hormat pada sensei yang telah mengizinkannya untuk duduk dan berjalan ke kursi satu-satunya yang masih kosong.

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, Naruto melirik teman semejanya yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya semenjak masuk tadi hingga sekarang karena sibuk melihat entah lah Naruto tak tahu apa yang dilihatnya. Lalu Naruto berniat menyapanya dan mengajak berkenalan.

"Hai, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu?" Sasuke langsung menoleh kesebelahnya saat mendengar suara orang disebelahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar saat merasa aneh ada orang di sebelahnya.

"Aku murit baru, kau tidak memperhatikan ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Hn" Naruto menoleh seketika saat mendengar gumaman aneh dari Sasuke.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Naruto agak kesal saat Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertayaannya tadi.

"Uciha Sasuke, kau puas Dobe" ucap Sasuke akhirnya makin membuat Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal kearah Sasuke.

"DOBE" ucap Sasuke dengan agak ditekan makin membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kau,,,". "Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san, kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalan kalian nanti saat istirahat" ucap Kakashi-sensei membuat Naruto dan Sasuke diam lalu kembali memperhatika pelajaran.

'Bocah sialan, kalau tidak karena aku sedang menyamar sudah kutembak kau dengan pistolku' batin Naruto.

Naruto POV

Sekarang aku sedang sibuk memperhatikan pelajarang yang sedang diterangkan oleh Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar pelajaran yang padahal aku sudah mempelajarinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah seorang agen penyamaran di kepolisian Konoha. Umurku 22 tahun, masih muda bukan?. Sekarang aku sedang menyamar di sini untuk menyelidiki kenakalan siswa yang biasanya melakukan balapan liar di jalanan. Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari sekolah ini adalah mewah, ya sekolah ini mewah terlihat dari fasilitas yang ada disini, sokolah ini besar dan luas, dan menyebalkan, kenapa? Karena aku bertemu dengan bocah yang berani-beraninya memanggilku DOBE. Apa bocah itu tidak tahu kalau aku adalah agen penyamaran terhebat di Konoha?, dan sialnya dia memang tak tahu karena aku sedang menyamar.

**"Teeet… teeet…teettt" **oh akhirnya suara indah itu berbunyi, suara pertanda bel untuk istirahat telah berbunyi , berarti aku bisa pergi untuk mulai menyelidiki kasus ini dan **"gruuduuk..druuduuk" **hah, sebaiknya aku kekantin dulu untuk mengisi perutku yang sedang bernyanyi ini.

"Mau kemana kau, Dobe?" cih, bocah sialan. Lihat, kurang ajar sekali kan bocah itu?.

"Kantin" ucapku ketus lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku keluar kelas untuk ke kantin.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana kantin?" huh, sial, aku kan baru hari ini di sekolah ini manaku tahu dimana kantin, mencarinya? Oh tidak, sudah kubingkan sekolah ini besar, bisa-bisa waktuku habis hanya untuk mencari kantin.

"Bisa kua antar aku?" aku harap bocah sialan ini mau sedikit berbaik hati menolongku karena aku agak ragu, dari tampangnya saja kelihatan kalau dia ini bocah sombong dan angkuh.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu" hah, sudah kuduga, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku, malas berdebat dengan bocah sialan itu.

"Tapi aku mau mengantarkanmu dengan satu syarat" satu syarat ya, baiklah bukan masalah.

"Katakan, Teme" bukannya mengatakan syaratnya dia malah melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

"Akan ku katakan nanti, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menepatinya" ucapnya datar sedatar mukanya yang mirip tembok, mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah kelaparan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pegang janjiku" kataku lalu hanya dibalas dengan, "Hn" , bahasa pelanet mana itu?.

Naruto POV end

"Hah, kenyangnya" setelah mereka makan di kantin, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dikoridor entah mau kemana tapi Naruto tahu ini bukan koridor ke kelas mereka tadi.

"Jangan lupa janji mu, Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"Yaya, katakana saja apa, Teme" ucap Naruto mungkin dia akan mulai menyelidiki besok pikirnya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke masih terus berjalan santi menaiki tangga entah menuju kemana.

"Dasar Teme, mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ikuti saja" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku terjebak taruhan dengan teman-temanku yang aneh dan sialan itu.

Flashback

"Baiklah anak-anak jam pelajaranku sudah habis, jangan keluar karena kalian ini belum jam istirahat kalian" kata Kakashi sensei sebelum dia keluar kelas.

"Uzumaki-san, bisa bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini?" lalu si Dobe itu hanya mengguk dan pergi untuk membantu Kakashi-sensei.

"Hei, Sas?" itu adalah suara Neji yang duduk didepanku bersama Gara.

"Hn?" entah ada apa tiba-tiba mereka Neji, Gaara, Kiba, bahkan Shikamaru pun, menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan tak lupa seringaian mereka yang buat aku ingin muntah tapi aku tetap memasang wajah datar ku, jangan lupa aku ini seorang Uchiha.

"Mau taruhan?" aku menautkan alisku pertanda bingun dengan kata-kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ya, taruhan Sasuke, kau harus bisa menjadikan Naruto uke, kami ingin lihat seberapa hebatnya gelar seme terhebatmu itu" ucap Kiba lalu disambung oleh Shikamaru "Kau lihat sendirikan, dia bahkan memiliki tubuh yang lebih berotot dan atletis darimu, dan …". "Jadi kalian meragukan gelar seme terhebatku?" ucapku dengan nada agak kesal. Apa-apaan mereka ini!.

"Jadi kau mau taruhan?" tanya Gaara lagi tentu saja dengan muka datarnya yang membuatku makin kesal, bocah panda merah sialan.

"Apa bayarannya?" aku bertanya setelah bisa mengontrol kembali emosiku.

"Tidak ada bayaran apapun, kalau kau bisa menjadikan Naruto ukemu, kami akan benar-benar mengakuimu sebagai seme terhebat, tapi kalau kau gagal kau tahu bukan Sasuke, gelar seme terhebat tentu saja tak akan jatuh pada dirimu lagi" ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan dan membuatku makin kesal.

"Baik, aku setuju" ucapku dengan suara datarku, lalu mereka kembali ketempat mereka seperti biasa setelah melihat Naruto kembali dari mengantar buku keruang Kakashi-sensei.

Flashback end

Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, bersama Dobe di atap sekolah, aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya sekarang aku bisa meniduri Dobe ini, aku bingung, tentu saja bingung karena biasanya aku tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, karena mereka lah yang akan datang padaku.

Sasuke POV end

"Teme. Apa syaratnya?, kau buang waktuku saja" Naruto terlihat mulai bosan dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dekat pintu keluar atap sekolah yang tadi telah ditutupnya, semenjak beberapa menit lalu Sasuke hanya diam dan memunggunginya.

"Syaratnya?" Sasuke lalu berbalik dan mendekati Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat mempesona dan gagah dimata Sasuke tapi segera dienyahkan pemikirannya karena 'Disini akulah yang seme!' batinnya sambil terus berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan seringainya lalu mengurung tubuh Naruto dengan kudua tangannya. "Syaratnya kau harus mau jadi uke ku hari ini dan memuaskanku sekarang juga" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto lalu meniup telinga itu lembut.

Naruto terkejut sesaat saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke tapi tak lama setelah itu seringaian Naruto terlihat kecil dibibirnya yang tidak disadari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas jadi uke, Teme?" seringaian Naruto makin lebar dan kini dapat dilihat Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Tidak, sudah jelas kalau aku semenya, asal kau tahu Dobe aku ini adalah seme terhebat di sekolah ini!" Sasuke tersenyum bangga saat mengatakannya pada Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Begitukah? Aku tidak percaya" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke sedikit menjauh darinya lalu melihat Sasuke dari bawah hingga atas.

Naruto POV

Apa dia bilang tadi? Seme terhebat di sekolah ini? Astaga yang benar saja dia seme, lihat saja wajahnya yang putih mulus, rambutnya yang agak panjang dan err,, bentuknya aneh, entahlah seperti pantat ayam mungkin?. Lihat juga kulit tubuhnya yang putih dan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang ya langsing kalau ingin dibantingkan denganku, tentu saja orang idiot juga tahu siapa yang pantas jadi seme antara aku dan Teme ini, lihat tinggi badan saja aku lebih tinggi sedikit dari Teme.

"Haha, jangan bercanda Teme, mana mungkin kau seme terhebat, mungkin maksud muuke terhebat, teme, dan mungkin aku juga akan percaya kalau kau bilang uke terhebat" aku masih terus tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Brengsek, kita buktikan saja, sialan!" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung menciumku dengan gana, aku sedikit terbelalak tapi aku coba untuk kembali tenang menghadapi bocah sialan ini.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke terus mencium Naruto dengan ganas dan mencoba menguasai rongga hangat milik Naruto hingga tidak sadar karena kini posisi mereka telah berbalik jadi Sasuke yang dihimpit oleh tubuh Naruto diantara dinding, setelah yakin dengan posisinya Naruto baru menggerakan lidahnya untuk mulai bertarung dengan lidah Sasuke, Naruto sikit mengakui kalau Sasuke hebat juga dalam bertarung lidah tapi dia tidak akan kalah, Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendorong lidahnya masuk kerongga hangat milik Sasuke 'Hangat dan ,,, manis?'batinnya coba menikmati ciumannya dengan Sasuke, Sasuke sindiri kelabakan saat mencoba menorong lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya tapi malah gagal dan Naruto terus menggerakan lidahnya di rongga mulut Sasuke dan mencari titik sensitive milik Sasuke.

"Enggnn,," Sasuke langsung berontak dan mendorong tubuh Naruto saat mendengar suara desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

'Apa-apa ini, sialan'batin Sasuke kesal dan mencoba terus berontak karena merasa oksigennya hampir habis.

'Dapat, haha' batin Naruto tertawa dalam hatin dan akhirnya juga merasakan kehabisan oksigen dan melapaskan ciumannya.

"Hah..hah.. brengsek, kau..". "Kau kalah Sasuke dan sekarang kaulah yang harus jadi ukeku" seringaian mesum langsung terkembang dibibir Naruto. "Sayangkan kalau melewatkan bocah manis sepertimu" ucap Naruto lalu mulai mendaratkan bibirnya untuk mencium leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Lep.. ahh,, nhh" suara desahan tertahan Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto semangat untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikannya dileher jenjang Sasuke. 'Brengsek, kenapa malah jadi aku tadi yang mendesah' batin Sasuke kesal. Sasuke terus mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar lagi dari bibirnya.

"Lepas? Tidak akan" ucap Naruto kembali melanjutkan aksinya, cium, jilat, hisap, itulah yang dia lakukan dileher jenjang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai kesulitan untuk berontak karena kedua tangannya yang telah diangkat keatas kepalanya dan dipegang erat oleh tangan kiri Naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka kancing pakaian Sasuke hingga akhirnya semua kancingnya terbuka dan mulai bermain dengan putting sebelah kanan Sasuke dengan agak kasar.

'Sial, kenapa dia kuat sekali!' batin Sasuke mulai lemas dan merasa usahanya percuma.

"Ennh ahhk, sa-sakit Dobe" ucap Sasuke merasa kesakitan saat puttingnya dicubit dengan keras oleh Naruto. "Ahhk,, ennghh lepaass nngg.." desah Sasuke dan kembali mencoba berontak saat kaki Naruto menggesekan kejantanan Sasuke dengan jahil.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya Teme, lihat penismu tegang tuh" ucap Naruto yang kini meraup putting kiri Sasuke sedangkan tangan kanannya masih berada di putting kanan Sasuke.

'Sial, sial, sial, kenapa jadi begini, uhhg nikmat, geh brengsek kenapa aku jadi menikmatinya, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?, apa ini akhir dari gelar seme terhebatku? Oh tidak!' sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Sasuke tidak sadar kalau sekarang tubuhnya telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya.

"Teme, ternyata penismu hanya sebesar ini ya?" ucap Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Memangnya penismu sebesar apa hah brengsek!" ucap Sasuke kesal lalu tubuhnya merosot kebawah saat Naruto tak menahan tubuh Sasuke lagi karena ingin melepas pakaiannya. Sasuke terbelalak kaget dan kesal saat melihat ukuran penis Naruto yang memang lebih besar dari punyanya.

"Lihat! Penisku memang lebih besar dari punyamukan?" ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Sasuke kepundaknya. "Jadi kau harus bersedia jadu ukeku dan bersiap-siaplah untuk kumasuki Sasuke" setelah itu Naruto memasukan Satu jarinya lalu karena tidak sabar dia langsung saja memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Naruto.

"Akh, hentikan idot akhh, Sakit akhh" Sasuke kembali berontak saat merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Enghh,, nnhh" desah Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat berhasil menemukan titik sensitive Sasuke dan kembali menekan titik itu berulang ulang membuat Sasuke mendesah tapi Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar desahannya tidak keluar.

"Ennggghh, ahh,, nhhh, sihh,,al ahh, ini terlalu nikmat, ahh iy" racau Sasuke yang akhirnya menyerah dan tak dapat menahan desahannya lagi, hingga kini Naruto dapat mendengar desahan Sasuke yang merasakan nikmat itu sangat erotis dimata Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya huh?" tanya Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang wajah erotis Sasuke, tubuh yang berkeringat, tanda kepemilikannya yang banyak di tubuh bagian atas Sasuke, dan bibirnya yang mengalirkan air liur menambah kesan erotis dimatan Naruto saat melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat kesal saat kenikmatan yang dia rasakan terhenti.

"Memohon Sasuke, memohonlah jika kau ingin merasakan yang lebih" seringaian Naruto makin terkembang saat melihat Sasuke terlihat kesal dan berpikir.

'Cih, sial, kalau begeni hilang sudah gelarku sebagai Seme terhebat. Tapi aahh, si-sial dia mempermainkanku' batin Sasuke kesal saat Naruto kembali menekan titik sensitivenya lalu kembali berhenti.

"Cih, baiklah brengsek, lakukan lagi sekarang" Sasuke langsung saja menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya karena merasa malu telah memohon untuk mendapatkan sentuhan kembali dari Naruto.

"Lakukan apa? Katakan dengan jelas, Sasuke" ucap Naruto lalu menarik lengan Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto dengan death glarenya tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruto takut bahkan Naruto terlihat menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kesal Sasuke yang baginya sangat imut.

"Lakukan lagi, sentuh aku, aku ingin merasakannya lagi" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping karena tak mau melihat wajah Naruto yang tertawa melihatnya, Sasuke yakin kini wajahnya telah merona malu.

Naruto lalu menarik tangannya dari lubang Sasuke dan menarik kedua tangan Sasuke lalu diletakan disamping kepala Sasuke. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas hingga Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, sesaat Sasuke terpana saat melihat mata indah Naruto yang seindah langit biru yang setiap pagi dia lihat bahkan lebih indah, begitupun dengan Naruto terpana saat melihat mata hitam Sasuke yang seolah menenggelamkannya.

"Kau yang memintanya, Sasuke" Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas lalu bergerak kebagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke dia langsung memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk merasakan rasa sakit lagi sebelum merasakan kenikmatan yang dia inginkan.

Naruto segerah bersiap memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Sasuke dengan perlahan tapi karena lubang Sasuke yang sempit akhirnya dia coba agak mendorong keras penisnya hingga akhirnya kepala penisnya berhasil masuk.

"Uuhhgg, pelan-pelan Narutoh" ucap Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto kembali mencoba memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan dan akhirnya penisnya masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubang Sasuke. "Akkhh ,, ngeen,, uhhhg" desah Sasuke mulai kurang nyaman pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan Naruto sadar itu.

"Tenanglah, ini akan terasa nikmat nanti" tangan Naruto mulai bergerak kembali untuk bermain dengan putting Sasuke yang menegang dan tangan satunya lagi mengocok penis Sasuke untuk membuat Sasuke merasakan nyaman dan mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Be-bergerak lah" Sasuke berkata dengan suaranya yang agak serak.

Setelah mendapat izin akhirnya Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, memberikan kenikmatan pada pemuda yang baginya manis ini, "enngh,, ahh,,aah, yyahh,,, ahhh, dihh ahssituuh" desahan Sasuke membuat Naruto makin menambah kecepatan genjotannya dengan tangannya yang juga masih terus mengocok penis Sasuke.

"Ahh,, ngghh,, nnhh,,ahh, nikmat, kenapa rasanya senikmat ahh ini" racau Sasuke yang merasakan kenikmatan yang tak henti dari tubuhnya.

"Ahhn,, Na-Naru,,tohh, mauhh, eng keluar" ucap Sasuke sambil mencengram tangan Naruto yang masih mengocok penisnya.

"Ahh,, aku juga mau keluar,, uuhhg, lubangmu benar-benar nikmat" rancau Naruto yang merasakan cengkeraman dari lubang Sasuke yang mengetat. "Aku mau keluar" ucap Naruto yang siap menumpahkan cairannya dilubang Sasuke.

"Ahh Naruto, mau keluar, ngg,, NARUTO" akhirnya Sasukepun menumpahkan spermanya di tangan dan perut Naruto serta tubuhnya.

"Ahh SASUKE" begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menumpahkan spermanya di lubang hangat milik Sasuke.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah Naruto menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Sasuke lalu berbaring disamping Sasuke yang juga terengah-engah mencoba bernafas normal.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Naruto lalu duduk dan meraih pakaiannya dan pakaian Sasuke yang berceceran.

"Sepertinya bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi tadi" kata Sasuke masih berbaring dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Hah? Sudah bel sekolah ya, sial aku harus kena omel karena terlambat" dengan terdesah-gesah Naruto memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang telah duduk dan mengambil pakaiannya untuk dipakai kembali.

"Aku ada urusan" kata Naruto yang sedang mengancing pakaiannya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dia akan di tinggalkan dan dia yakin itu, Naruto akan meninggalkannya setelah berhasil menidurinya karena itulah yang biasa Sasuke lakukan pada setiap orang yang berhasil dia tidurinya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya sedih.

"**Drrtt..Drttt…Drttt" **suara handphone Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dan gerakan Naruto yang akan memasang celananya. Segera saja Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama temannya di kepolosian Konoha "Konan. Sudah kuduga dia pasti mau mengomeliku" gumam Naruto tapi masih didengar oleh Sasuke. 'Konan? Pacarnya kah?' batin Sasuke masih memperhatikan Naruto yang mengangkat telpon dan tak sengaja dia menemukan lencana polisi milik Naruto yang dia pikir adalah dompet 'Mungkin aku bisa melihat foto Konan itu didalam dompet Dobe' batin Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto dia telah selesai memasang celananya dan sedikit agak menjauh dari Sasuke untuk mengangkat telpon, tak menyadari lencana polisinya ada di tangan Sasuke sekarang dan itu bisa membuat rahasianya terbongkar.

"Ada apa Konan?"

"**Kau dimana sekarang mesum idiot?"**

"Huh, brengsek, iya aku tahu aku terlambat, aku akan segera pergi kemarkas sekarang"

"**Bukan itu masalahya sekarang mesum!"**

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku mesum,heh?"

"**Kau kan memang mesum, mau kusebutkan apa saja buktinya kalau kau memang mesum?"**

"Ck terserah, ada apa?"

"**Oh iya, kau ada dimana sekarang?"**

"Di Konoha high school"

"**Misi selesai dan kembali lah ke markas sekarang"**

"Hah, bagaimana mungkin? Aku baru satu hati disini"

"**Tadi mereka melakukan balapan liar lagi dan berhasil ditangkap, lagipula siswa disana juga tidak terbukti terlibat balapan liar, sepertinya kita salah sekolah seharusnya Suna high school yang kita curigai karena banyak siswa dari sana yang tertangkap tadi"**

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan ke markas sekarang"

Akhirnya Naruto mematikan sambungan telpon. 'padahal aku baru dapat uke manis disini' batin Naruto. Lalu dia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke terdiam dengan raut wajah terlihat kaget dengan ditangannya terdapat lencana polisi miliknya. Langsung saja dia merebut lencana polisinya dari tangan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto agak gugup saat menyimpan lencana polisinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Dobe?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau polisi?" lalu Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang terdiam dengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Uuggh" ringis Sasuke saat mencoba sedikit melangkat mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya Naruto agak cemas dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke agak sebal. 'Tentu saja sakit, Dobe sialan' batin Sasuke hanya mengumpat dalam hati, malas bersuara karena rasa sakit dibagian bawah yang dia rasakan.

'sebaiknya aku jujur saja, lagipula besok aku tidak akan kesini lagi karena misi selesai' batinya lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Ya. kau benar, aku adalah polisi yang sedang menyamar tapi misi telah selesai jadi aku akan kembali ke markas" ucap Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak akan ke sekolah ini lagi?" suara Sasuke terdengar lirih di telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih ya kalau aku akan pergi dan tak bisa menyentuhmu lagi?" Naruto terkeke geli melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku serius!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu menunduk dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "A-aku tak ingin kau pergi, entahlah mungkin aku menyukaimu" Sasuke masih menunduk malu.

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku? Tapi kau jadi ukeku ya?" Naruto menahan tawanya saat melihat Sasuke yang mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat Naruto dengan rona merah masih ada di pipi putihnya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tidak ingin tertawa, dia baru ingat bocah yang dia tiduri dan akan jadi ukenya ini adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi temannya di kepolisian konoha juga. Naruto tidak akan takut kalau sampai Itachi mengamuk karena sudah berani meniduri adik kesayangannya. Karena dia akan menggunakan Kyubi, adiknya yang menjadi kekasih Uchiha sulung itu untuk menjadi tameng kemarahan Itachi nanti.

"Hn? Ukemu? Kupikir kau-". "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Uke manis dan hebat sepertimu" potong Naruto saat Sasuke mengira dia hanya akan meniduri Sasuke lalu meninggalkannya. "Teme, aku ini bukan bocah remaja yang suka cari kenikmatan lalu pergi begitu saja, ya, walaupun aku ini dibilang mesum tapi aku ini belum perna sampai meniduri orang, tadi itu hanya kelepasan, kau si Teme, erotis sekali tadi jadi aku lepasankan" kata-kata Naruto membuat rona merah di wajah Sasuke kembali lagi.

"Dobe" Sasuke mati-matian menahan rona merah dipipinya. "Lalu kau akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini mereka telah berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Mau kuantar?" Naruto belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengikutin Naruto berjalan menujuh mobilnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Naru? Kau akan pergi?" Sasuke bertanya ulang saat mereka telah memasuki mobil Naruto dan menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobil itu untuk mengantar bungsu Uchiha pulang. Naruto masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke hingga sekitar 15 menit suasana menjadi hening hingga Naruto membuka pemicaraan lagi.

"Pergi dari sekolah ini bukan berarti pergi dari hidupmu kan?" tanya Naruto balik. "Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus jadi uke ku yang itu artinya kau harus jadi kekasihku Sasuke? Dan aku tidak terima penolakan" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku tak akan menolaknya" Sasukepun membalas genggaman dan senyum Naruto.

"Kita sampai!" Naruto langsung turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku? Apa karena aku Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke bingung karena Naruto tahu rumahnya.

"Bukan tapi karena aku tahu kau adik Uchiha Itachi. Aku pulang dulu ya, besok ku jemput. Ok" setelah berpamitan dan mencuri ciuman singkat lagi di bibir Sasuke, Naruto langsung masuk ke mobilnya saat melihat Uchiha sulung keluar dari rumah Uchiha yang mewah itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berpikir "Apa Naruto kenal aniki?" gumam Sasuke masih melihat kepergian mobil Naruto. 'Sepertinya iya, aniki kan juga polisi, ya sudahlah' lanjutnya dalam hati lalu berbalik untuk masuk rumahnya tak sadar kalau sang aniki telah berdiri dibelakangnya dan juga ikut melihat kepergian sebuah mobil yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Siapa yang kenal aniki, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke melewati Itachi berjalan masuk rumahnya. Itachi terlihat berpikir.

"Uzumaki Naruto?, tidak. Tapi kalau Namikaze Naruto aku kenal" ucap Itachi menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke yang hendak menaiki tangga. Sasuke terdiam berpikir 'Apa Uzumaki nama samara? Sepertinya iya'.

"Ya, maksudku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Sasuke berbalik melihat Itachi yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenal dia dimana?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Sekolah" jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Bukankah Naruto kemarin mendapatkan misi menyamar? Apa jangan-jangan dia ceroboh dan ketahuan oleh Sasuke?' batin Itachi.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ambigu. Seolah mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi.

"Hn"

"Aniki harap kau sedikit hati-hati dengannya, kau tahu walaupun dia itu polisi dia itu uhm sedikit mesum mungkin, tapi dia adalah orang yang baik untuk dijadikan teman, apa kau berteman dengannya di sekolah?" ucap Itachi menceritakan tentang Naruto dan belum tahu kalau misi Naruto telah selesai yang padahal belum Naruto mulai itu.

"Hn. Kau terlambat aniki baka dan aku juga tidak berteman dengannya karena mulai hari ini kami resmi pacaran" ucap Sasuke lalu kembali berbalik menaiki tangga meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam.

'Siapa yang jadi seme ya? Eh, kenapa dengan jalan Sasuke itu. Ada yang tidak beres. Jangan-jangan' Itachi langsung saja menaiki lantai dua bermaksud mengjar adiknya itu.

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi saat Sasuke hendak masuk kamarnya. Sasukepun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap datar anikinya yang terlihat aneh itu.

"Siapa yang jadi uke diantara kalian?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke kambali, antara merona dan kesal dengan anikinya itu.

"U-untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Itu bukan urusan mu" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat adiknya yang super datar dan biasanya tenang itu terlihat gugup. Itachi berjalan agak cepat menuju adinya itu dan menarik Sasuke agak kasar dan membuat Sasuke melakukan pergerakan tiba-tiba.

"Uuggh" ringis Sasuke merasakan kembali sakit dibagian bawahnya karena belum terbiasa. "Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau tidak tahu apa bagian bawahku sedang sakit!" bentak Sasuke pada Itachi dan tanpa sadar telah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi tadi.

"Jadi kau yang ukenya ya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi menyelidik. Sasuke yang tersadar atas ucapannya langsung menutup mulutnya. 'Siap keceplosan' batinnya.

"Huh, Naruto sialan, seenaknya saja langsung menjadikanmu uke padahal dulu waktu aku mau menjadikan Kyu kekasihku saja setengah mati melewati rintangan darinya, awas saja kau Naruto, tunggu saja kalau kau sudah kembali ke markas" curhat Itachi yang kesal dengan Naruto.

"Hn" lalu Sasukepun kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Sebelum menutup pintunya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi. "Oh ya. Misi Naruto sudah selesai dan kemungkinan juga mungkin dia sudah kembali ke markas" ucap Sasuke mengingat kata-kata Naruto tadi.

Pagi kembali menyinari Konoha high school. Seperti yang Naruto katakan kemarin, dia akan menjemput Sasuke, walaupun sedikit terlambat. Sasuke menduga Naruto hanya membohonginya karena tidak kunjung datang saat dia menunggu di rumahnya dan berniat pergi diantar supirnya tapi ketika mobil yang dinaikinya hendak keluar halaman rumahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul mobil Naruto, Sasuke yang kesal dengan Naruto awalnya tidak mau diantar Naruto karena alasan yang menyebalkan **"Maklumlah Sasuke, akukan sudah lama tidak perna bagun pagi untuk kesekolah" **alasan macam itu, pasaran sekali pikir Sasuke kesal. Tapi akhirnya dia berangkat juga dengan Naruto karena Naruto memaksa dan dia juga tidak bisa menolak, Sasuke juga hampir terlambat karena Itachi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu dan terlihat kesal dengan saat melihat Naruto, belum sempat Itachi mengatakan apapun Naruto sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Itachi diam. **"Kalau kau mau protes tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke silahkan saja dan jangan lupa ingatkan aku untuk tidak memberikan Kyu izin bertemu dengan mu selama 1 bulan"**, Itachi hanya bisa diam setelah Naruto mengancamnya dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah Uchiha dan berangkat mengantar Sasuke.

Setelah mereka sampai di sekolah Sasuke, Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sasuke. Semua siswa yang melihatnya sangat terkejut apalagi melihat Naruto yang menggunakan seragam kepolisiannya dan Sasuke yang keluar dari pintu mobil yang dibukakan Naruto.

"Belajar yang benar ya, Teme. Jangan nakal" Naruto mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke agar Sasuke mengerti maksud dari kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya tapi Naruto kembali memanggilnya dan membuat Sasuke mengentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas membuat semua murid yang ada disana terdiam, rona merah malu langsung menghiasi wajah datar Sasuke.

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe, nanti kujemput. Ok" ucap Naruto lalu memasuki mobilnya.

"Jadi kau yang uke Naruto, Sasuke?" Sasuke langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya yang ternyata adalah teman-temanya yang mengajaknya tahruhan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke malas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jadi gelar Se..". "Terserah, aku sudah tidak perduli, oh ya. Mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih pada kalian karena aku berhasil mendapatkan Naruto" ucap Sasuke memotong kata-kata temanya dan meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam.

"Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru yang telah tersadar dari keterdiamannya atas ucapan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata terima kasih batin mereka semuanya.

END

Hallo semuanya, Miako bawa Fic baru oneshots, maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin TYL secepetnya tapi kalau review fic ini banyak, minggu ini TYL mau aku proses, tapi kalau sedikit mungkin aku bakal proses akhir januari. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini gak sesuai harapan dan banyak typo karena gak aku cek lagi ulang, jadi harap maklum.

Ok ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya ya. Jangan lupa review OK. Biar cepet updated. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, dahh…dahhh…


End file.
